I Think That Maybe Possibly I'm Falling For You
by Indieflowerwriter
Summary: This is a modern twist on Lok , we are joined by season 2 and 4 characters and hopefully you'll enjoy; I did make the kids older and hopefully you guys will enjoy my story as much as I love writing it.
1. Parties and New Friends

( Korra's Point of view)

"Korra honey, wake up you're going to miss your plane" I heard my mother say softly, I quickly arose from my bed and began packing. I literally had a bag full of nothing but converse, I really need to let the converse go..not to mention the Vans which I had a whole damn bag of. I also had to pack all my Fall Out Boy CDS, Itunes just isn't doing it for me anymore.

2 hours later * At the airport*

" Dad, Mom stop crying I'll be back before you know it, if Tenzin things Republic City is good for me then it probably is, I need a fresh start and you guys know it, I'm having trouble moving on from what happened and I'm sick of feeling that way, I need something new, something fresh" I said holding back tears of my own " Korra,we know you need this, plus I'm getting sick of dragging you out of bed, it'll just be hard knowing you aren't around, promise you'll call 500 times a week?" My mom asked as I wiped away her tears " Yes mom I'll call 500 times a week, I'll truly miss you guys but this must happen I need a fresh start,just a chance to start over" I said rubbing her back reassuring her I'll be okay. "We know honey, now give us one last hug then go catch that plane, we love you and will accept this journey in which you will find a solution to everything,I'm sure my Uncle Tenzin will help you find yourself again." My father said with his hand on my shoulder I gave them a tight hug,then I ran like a chicken without its head to catch my plane.

( Mako's Pov.)

"Finally our Junior year, I bet I'll get all the fine honeys this year" I said laying on my back throwing a ball at the ceiling. " I don't know what to be more disturbed by, the fact you just said "fine honeys" or the extreme use of hair gel" Iroh replied with this smug look on his face. " Oh hardy har har very funny, it's a new look I'm trying it out plus Candy thinks it's sexy" I snapped back with the same smug look upon my face ."You didn't even know Candy till she sent you nudes on snapchat, why do you even talk to that prostitute anyways she slept with the whole swim team" Iroh exclaimed rolling his eyes. " Yeah whatever, did you know that the Tenzin is having his niece stay over?I could use a hot neighbor, I mean Jinora is cute and all but she's a freshman." I said sitting up putting on my black chucks." Whatever dude, come on we have a party to catch, plus we have to pick up Opal and Bolin" Iroh firmly replied grabbing his car keys.

(Korra's Pov)

Finally seeing the house I spent most of my childhood summers in was super weird (Considering all the damn renovations that have taken place). I walked up to the door and opened it to a pleasant surprise "KORRA" Everyone in the living room shouted, I was automatically attacked my Meelo who was already in grade 7, then Ikky in grade 8. " Well , Well , Well if it isn't handsome little Rohan" I said picking him up. I turned around to see Pema and Tenzin who were so welcoming. "Where's Jinora?" I asked a bit concerned since last time I checked she was always in her room reading. "Out with Ki" Tenzin Muttered. After sitting in dead silence for 10 seconds Pema offered to show me to my room. "You remember Asami Sato? She's taking you shopping tomorrow. Here we have a card its already set up with 2k on it, maybe you can get a job and add to it, your mother tells me you're a shoe addict." Pema said showing me how amazing my room is. " Yes I am indeed" I said pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Well I'll give you time to look around" she said quietly shutting the door behind her. My room was perfect, I had light blue curtains that matched my blankets, a rug not to mention my floors where totally oak wood, my bathroom was huge I had both a tub and a shower not to mention the beautiful closet in it. I basically had two closets in my room. I decided to go take a shower, throw on some sweatpants and put on a sweatshirt nothing special. I was in my room reading "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" when a familiar face walked in. " Oh my gosh! Asami? I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow" I exclaimed I got up quickly to give her the biggest hug ever. "Well since you're finally here, I decided to you HAVE to come to a big party with me. It'll be amazing you'll meet some friends of mine you'll love it." She said giving me this strange look. " I'm so down let's do this" I replied. " Okay, fantastic however there is some work that needs to be done." She said. By the time she was done I had my bang out with two fish tail braids with a black beanie ( Which I had to beg to put on), a plain black crop top with folded sleeves, and my red and black leopard print Vans ( which I also had to beg to put on, and red skinny jeans. We rolled off into Asami's Volkswagen Beetle to the house party.

( Mako's Pov.)

I was making out with Candy holding her against the wall, she's a total bitch 50% of the time but damn that girl can kiss." Hey could you guys NOT attack each other's faces?" Iroh said obviously irritated " Roh, you don't have to be a jackass because you can't get a girl." I replied putting Candy down. "Wait a second isn't that your sister?" I asked looking at her dancing with Hasook."There is no was she's here, she isn't allowed to go to parties" Iroh said with his jaw cringing, he seemed pretty pissed off."Relax, she's just dancing with Hasook, he's completely harmless" Candy replied flipping her hair. " Shut up, who the hell asked you blondie?"Iroh yelled."Woah, watch it Roh" I yelled back as he began to walk over towards them." Morgan Ursa Romero! What fuck do you think you're doing here?" Iroh shouted, he looked even angrier by the second. Morgan had this priceless "Oh Shit" look on her face."Morgan, who is this?" Hasook asked "Get out of here because you sure as hell don't wanna find out."Iroh said clinching his fists. Hasook left, I went back to making out with Candy, and Morgan was begging for forgiveness and constantly asked Roh not to tell their parents.

(Korra's Pov)

I was sitting on the couch till Asami came back with her friends. "Okay this is Bolin and Opal,the happiest couple ever." Asami said pointing at a fairly tall handsome boy with dark hair and green eyes, and a girl with green eyes that where darker than his and short hair. "Then this is Tahno , he gets the bitches or in this case shall I say the guys?" Asami said wrapping her arm around a tall lanky guy who could clearly dress well with purple hair and a nose piercing. "And here is another girl in our grade, MY GIRL MORGAN" Asami exclaimed wrapping her arm around another girl who had really long chestnut brown hair, a lip ring, and fire like eyes with a strange hint of green."Hey everyo-" I was cut off by Bolin "Korra,Korra,Korra we've heard about you non-stop from Asami" It was silent for a moment then the 6 of us laughed our asses off. We spent at least two hours talking about ourselves. I learned all about Morgan's Spanish-Italian background, Tahno's crush on the "Chief of Chest Club", and Bolin's amount of…insanity?

**That's the end of this chappie I hope you guys enjoyed surly more comedy and action to come just hold on tight. Yesss I've addressed Morgan isn't a Spanish-Italian name but I really loved the name**.


	2. New Perspective

New Perspective

( Korra's Pov)

"Okay it's late at night and I wants pancakes, where do we go almighty Korra?" Tahno asked looping around. "Almighty Korra says Ihop." I replied with a laugh. The 5 of them where all like YASSSSS, I can't believe I've only been here a few hours and I've already found my people. "Well Hasook gave me a ride here, so I'll ride with Korra and Asami" Morgan said checking the time on her phone. Me and Asami nodded our heads in agreement, I was the last one to make it out to the Cars because I had to pee.

(Mako's Pov)

I was outside taking a smoke when I noticed that friend Asami walked by staring." Can I help you?" I said slyly. "What?" she replied rubbing the back of her neck, she seemed totally nervous. "You were staring." I told her, she began stuttering and such so I said "I know I'm good looking and all but contain yourself" I said."EXCUSE ME?" she shouted." Awh what's the matter doll" I asked, loving the sarcastic tone I'm using. "DOLL?" she continued with the shouting. "Oh what? Do you prefer princess?" I asked, continuing with the sarcastic tone." Alright you little shit" she said, I can feel her cheesy insults coming…girls man. Sadly she couldn't fire any at me because her friends or whatever INCLUDING MY BROTHER called her over.

(Korra's Pov)

"Oh My Gosh Bolin No!" I exclaimed with my face extremely red. " No, No it was a dare." Bolin bent over and started moving his legs in a strange motion" MY ANACONDA DON'T MY ANACONDA DON'T MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GUT BUNS HUN" Bolin shouted in the middle of the restaurant. We all laughed until we choked while he sat down, we didn't notice the waiter was standing there until Bolin sat down. Right after she set the plates out onto the table and returned back behind the counter we all laughed even harder till our faces where blue."Bolin, please never again in life will you do that" Opal said with a light chuckle. "whatever" he said wrapping his arm around her. The rest of the night was great. I ended up falling asleep texting everybody.

(Mako's Pov)

I noticed Bolin had finally walked through the door, it was interrogation time. "Hey bro, where were you?" I asked pretending to care. "I decided that since Asami had to be home early that I would give Korra a ride home, I swear she is hilarious." Bolin said with a little chuckle. "Korra?" I asked hardly containing how much I wanted to learn about this amazing human being. "Oh yeah, she's Tenzin's niece or great niece or whatever, she'll be staying her for a while." Bolin replied slipping into a white tee and green sweatpants. " Yeah, can you tell me a bit about her?" I asked, for once I truly had interest in a girl." She likes bands like you, Fall out boy, Nirvana, Panic!At the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce the Veil, Mayday Parade, Green Day, The Beetles." He replied lying onto his bed. " Anything else?" I asked while pulling my red covers over me " She loves the color Aqua and is in all Ap classes meaning she's mad smart…she also has dreams of getting into Duke University and her favorite song is She Is Love by Parachute, and she makes the funniest vines ,Any other questions because I truly plan on going to sleep here soon" Bo asked me. I shook my head and went to sleep.

(Asami)

I woke up to a video of Bolin dancing and I swear I never laughed so hard in my life, a screenshot of him is now totally my lock screen. I decided to give myself a bun with braid going around it. I put on a pair of High-Wasted shorts with a shirt that had a cross going down the center, and Korra's converse with batman on them….I know right Asami Sato wearing converse? I pulled up to Korra's and she was already outside, I made her take off her fake nerd glasses, Chanel and Michael Kors here we come, my girl Korra needs to step away from the Hot Topic and Urban Decay for crying out loud.

(Korra)

" Okay Hot-Topic?" I asked making my puppy dog eyes as big as possible, Asami agreed but I know in my heart she hated it. I got Green day, Nirvana, My Chemical Romance, Jake the dog, Bemo the robot thingy, Pierce the veil, sleeping with sirens, a day to remember and Bob Marley shirts. I convinced Asami to get a bunch of wrist bands with me because they were on sale. The next store was her choice " Forever21? You can find yourself a cookie monster shirt to go with your converse" she said, I honesty found a bunch of shit in there that I would wear. I bought a loose long sleeve black crop top, a gray shirt that had flowers in the middle and as Asami said I would a cookie monster sweater. We shopped around here and there till finally we had literally shopped until we dropped. "I'll go pull the car around front " I announced, Asami tossed me her car keys. I walked to the parking lot and two parking spaces next to the bug was that asshole from the party. " Hey Doll" The guy said. He walked towards me "May I ask what your lovely name is?" He asked " Korra Watson, and yours?" I shot out quickly. I really wish this conversation would be over "Woods, Mako Woods" He said with a grin. "What are you James Bond?" I asked ripping the tag off that I didn't even realize I still had on my wristband. He grabbed my wrist and asked " You listen to Panic! At The Disco?" I grinned and nodded. " Like Brendan Urie said in New Perspective, can we fast forward till you go down on me?" He asked , I grabbed my wrist back and started walking away. He ran after me and pulled me in by the waist " hey wait I didn't mean that, I was just joking around, doll." I rolled my eyes then began to wonder. " Why are you in the parking lot?" I asked fiddling with my hands. " Because my best friend needed me to pick his little sister up , doll." He said, then asked "why are you?" I replied with " Me and my friend went shopping and now I have to pick her up in the front …she's probably wondering where I am." A couple seconds later he said" Let me guess, out of all the cars you'd be in the bug, right? THE POWER OF AWKWARD HAS ASSEMBLED. "Suits the princess herself" he said making this weird ass grand gesture pose.I turned around to see Morgan." Hey chick, wait how do you know Mako?" she asked smiling."I literally almost forgot that was his name Morg." I replied. She nodded, then asked him " Wheres Roh I though he was picking me up." She asked Mako. "Oh he was too busy with little red riding hood so he sent me" Mako replied opening the front seat of the Range Rover for her. "Oh, well I'll text you later"Morgan told me seeming a little upset by Mako's response."WHERE WHERE YOU,YOU LITTLE LAZY SHIT?" Asami yelled walking down the street."Woah, who is this fine piece of man?"Asami asked. "Woods, Mako Woods" he replied. Asami made this "oh damn face" "well I'll see you around, doll" Mako said getting onto his range rover and driving away.

**Yessss I know this Chapter sucked, it's not totally Amazeballs but it'll get better I promise you guys! I know its only the second chapter but where those reviews at guys, your commentary on my writing MEANS DA WORLD TO MEEH. Was Bolin dancing to Anaconda too much, Yes or nooo?**


End file.
